


Salty Makeups

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys' Love, Competition, Friendship, M/M, Makeup, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Haruka necesita un modelo, y el rostro esculpido de Sousuke parece perfecto, y tiene la excusa ideal para hacer que haga lo que él pida.





	Salty Makeups

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Its me :3
> 
> Este oneshot surgió de las espectaculares ideas de BarbsArts y no soy digna de ello. De todas formas, acá está.

Sus pómulos resaltaban y los ojos llamaban la atención más de lo habitual, se veían profundos y seductores con esa sombra calipso sobre la mitad del párpado y el ahumado en negro; el delineador ayudaba al espesor de sus pestañas que tenían gran cantidad de maquillaje, mas no necesitaban la ayuda de pestañas postizas, las de él ya de por sí eran largas y frondosas.

Sousuke volvió a mirarse al espejo y tuvo que reconocer que Nanase había realizado un buen trabajo al maquillarlo, tuvo miedo cuando perdió la apuesta y tuvo que someterse a los deseos del chico caballa, pero reconocía que tenía talento para esas cosas. Claro que no reconocería en voz alta que pensaba que ser modelo para tutoriales de maquillaje masculino no era algo tan malo, seguía teniendo su orgullo de hombre, aunque se sentía empoderado con esas capas de maquillaje en el rostro.

—Yama… Sousuke —se corrigió Haruka— abre un poco la boca, delinearé tus labios para que el labial quede más tiempo.

—Pero ¿qué dices? En cuanto hayas terminado de hacer esto y sacado las fotos o lo que sea me sacaré toda esta… pintura. Y espero que nada se note luego.

—Le quitas lo divertido —murmuró Haru mientras hacía que Sousuke inclinara la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y delineaba el borde de sus labios con un lápiz coral del mismo color del labial que quería aplicarle.

El motivo del maquillaje de ese día era “mermaid”, por lo que optó con colores propios del mar y que además combinaban con la piel morena de Yamazaki y sus ojos color turquesa. Nanase estaba orgulloso de su trabajo, había logrado el efecto de escamas en los alrededores de la mirada de su amigo, además de que había potenciado cada rasgo de Sousuke de una manera muy sutil, pero que permitía que se apreciara su masculinidad.

Todo había comenzado como simple curiosidad por sabaman, un día se encontró con un video tutorial de maquillaje que lo hipnotizó y desde ese día era fan, comprando incluso cosméticos que sabía que no se atrevería a usar. Por algún motivo no se atrevía a hacérselo a sí mismo y no porque desconfiara de sus habilidades, sino que sentía que necesitaba un modelo. Makoto estaba fuera de cuestión, era demasiado conservador y pragmático para acceder a eso y confundiría su afición con homosexualidad. Haruka estaba en problemas hasta que se presentó “la oportunidad”.

Un claro de luz hizo que se percatara de los ángulos de la cara del otro moreno, y tuvo una epifanía: necesitaba que fuera su modelo. Lo complicado sería convencerlo, creía que era incluso más conservador y serio que Makoto, aunque por los comentarios de Rin y el resto de los kohais de Samezuka parecía ser alguien bastante agradable y siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, tal vez si le explicaba de buena forma él le ayudaría. Solo debía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para convencerlo y que quisiera ayudarle. Hasta que un día:

—Estaba pensando… —habló de pronto Makoto en mitad del departamento de Haruka mientras estudiaban— ¿quién es mejor cocinero? ¿Sousuke-kun o tu?

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Es que tú cocinas muy bien desde pequeño, pero la familia de Sousuke-kun tiene un ryotei y él también es bueno cocinando, así que tengo la duda de quién es mejor cocinero. ¿No crees que sería interesante una competencia entre los dos?

 _“Makoto, eres maravilloso”,_ pensó Haruka, mas debía no mostrar el entusiasmo que sentía ante aquella idea.

—¿Crees que sea necesario? No creo que a Yamazaki le guste o le interese realmente.

—¿Mmm? ¿Estás interesado Haru?

—No realmente.

—Tus ojos brillan, creo que de verdad debe entusiasmarte la idea, ¿o será porque no quieres perder contra Sousuke-kun?

—Tómalo como quieras, Makoto. Ahora sigue estudiando.

—¡Si! De todas formas, hablaré con Sousuke-kun.

.

.

.

—B-bien… nos hemos reunido aquí en el departamento de Haru-chan para la primera competencia de cocina entre Haru-chan y Sousuke-kun.

—Para con el chan, Makoto

—Solo Sousuke está bien.

—Ustedes dos son iguales —murmuró Makoto para luego recuperar su sonrisa habitual—. Como yo seré el jurado, tendrán que preparar algo que crean que me vaya a gustar. Encima de la mesa hay varios ingredientes que coloqué y pueden disponer de la cocina a total disposición, cuentan con dos horas para realizar el desafío, por lo que pueden incluso hasta hornear si así lo desean —los ojos verdes brillaban pensando en que podrían preparar algo dulce—. El perdedor tendrá que cumplir cualquier cosa que el ganador le pida, ¿están de acuerdo?

Ambos azabaches asintieron sin decir una palabra y Makoto suspiró, esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón que las dos horas pasaran rápido y sin inconvenientes.

—¿Listos?... ¡Ya!

Sousuke y Haruka se apresuraron a ocupar cada uno una esquina de la cocina, al parecer los dos tenían en mente qué iban a cocinar y tomaron los ingredientes necesarios para concentrarse en su tarea, Makoto realmente estaba emocionado por lo que comería. Haru solía cocinarle habitualmente, pero nunca había probado la mano de Yamazaki, por lo que estaba expectante.

Recordó cómo fue que convenció de manera fácil al alto moreno, que si era sincero consigo mismo pensó que en una primera instancia se iba a negar, pero había aceptado gustoso luego de poner como condición de que fuese el castaño el juez de la competencia. Él era feliz de decir que si a cualquier cosa que le propusiera Sousuke. La verdad era que desde hace un tiempo y debido a las charlas frecuentes que mantenía con él se iba interesando más y más, tanto hasta el punto de que buscaba excusas para hablarle de cualquier cosa cotidiana y proponerle ideas locas, como aquella competencia. Y lo que era más sorprendente de todo, a Sousuke parecía pasarle lo mismo. Pero de seguro que eran imaginaciones de él.

Sousuke entre tanto había planeado hacer una torta de chocolate para Makoto, sabía por sus comentarios y las fotos que le enviaba casi todos los días de que al castaño le encantaban las cosas dulces y el chocolate era su perdición. No habría nada que pudiera ganarle a su postre favorito, pensó, así que se dedicó de lleno a llenar de azúcar todos los recipientes en que cocinaría.

Por su parte, Haru prefería preparar comida occidental, a Makoto no le gustaban las cosas viscosas y prefería dejar de lado ciertos alimentos que se usaban en la japonesa, así que se preparaba una jugosa hamburguesa con papas fritas y cosas como el estilo, a su amigo de la infancia se le haría agua la boca y no se apondría a reconocerlo como vencedor.

Tachibana tarareaba de vez en cuando mientras supervisaba el quehacer de sus azabaches amigos, en cuanto a personalidades eran bastante similares, los dos estaban cocinando en absoluto silencio, de forma metódica y sin cometer fallas. Para él era muy difícil cocinar y además quedarse callado por tanto tiempo, de verdad que prefería mantener una conversación animada, pero para su suerte, las dos horas estaban por terminar, así que anunció entusiasmado que quedaban diez minutos. Justo a tiempo pues su estómago comenzaba a gruñir.

Tanto Sousuke como Haruka pusieron ante él los platos preparados: una increíble torta cubierta de chocolate y frutos rojos como cerezas y un plato con hamburguesa, papas fritas y pizza que increíblemente no tenía piña ni caballa. Ambos estaban orgullosos de sus platos y estaban seguros de que ellos serían los ganadores.

—¡Los dos lucen increíbles! —Los verdes ojos brillaban de admiración y hambre—. Normalmente uno dejaría el postre al final, pero ese chocolate me llama, así que…

Un poco avergonzado tomó la cuchara y sin siquiera preocuparse en partir el gran trozo, rompió la cobertura y probó un gran trozo en su boca, para de inmediato escupirla.

—Puaj —buscó un vaso con agua y lo bebió todo. La cara de sorprendido de Sousuke era impagable y miró extrañado al castaño.

—¿Qué está mal, Makoto?

—Salado…

—¿Salado? —Yamazaki agarró la misma cuchara que momentos antes había utilizado el nadador de espalda y probó su creación, para repetir lo mismo que el otro. —Im… imposible —murmuró. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a examinar todos los ingredientes que había utilizado. Y encontró la gran falla—. ¡¿Quién puso sal en el frasco que dice azúcar?!

El rostro de Makoto delató de inmediato que él había sido y Sousuke tuvo que contar hasta diez internamente para controlar su ira, si quería tener una oportunidad con el angelical castaño que lo miraba disculpándose con gesto de cachorro herido.

—Idiota, solo un idiota no se da cuenta de que está utilizando sal en vez de azúcar —dijo Haru quien también por dentro celebraba aquella victoria—. Makoto, prueba de todas formas el mío.

Indudablemente el platillo cocinado por Nanase era más sabroso y mientras Yamazaki gruñía y maldecía por lo injusto que todo había sido, el azabache más bajo pensaba en cómo decirle que quería que fuera su modelo de maquillaje. Finalmente tuvieron un momento a solas mientras que Makoto se ofrecía para lavar y limpiar la cocina y Sousuke lo enfrentó.

—¿Y bien? ¿qué vas a querer que haga?

—Sé mi modelo —corto y preciso.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy aprendiendo técnicas de maquillaje, pero necesito un modelo para probarlas. Y antes de que te niegues o me digas que me maquille a mí mismo, déjame recordarte que tienes que hacer cualquier cosa y que además por alguna razón no funciona maquillarme a mí mismo. Tus facciones son ideales para lo que tengo en mente, te aseguro que te verás bien.

—Definitivamente es mucho más de lo que tenía pensado que me pedirías. Lo haré, pero solo será una vez, ¿entendido?

Haruka asintió agradecido y con un peso menos de encima. Por simple curiosidad preguntó:

—¿Qué era lo que ibas a pedirme en caso de que ganaras?

—Que me ayudaras a conquistar a Makoto.

El nadador universitario no se sorprendió ante aquella solicitud, pues desde hace un tiempo que presentía que entre aquellos dos estaba comenzando a formarse algo más que una simple amistad. Conocía a Makoto desde siempre y sabía que se sentía atraído por Sousuke.

—¿Qué te parece que luego de esta primera sesión sigas ayudándome y yo te ayudaré con Makoto?

—Es un trato, Nanase.

 


End file.
